Amour filial
by JessSwann2
Summary: Pré OST, Angelica vient de retrouver son père, mais elle ne se doute pas des preuves de son amour qu'il va exiger d'elle. Ecrit pour Communauté LJ 30 Interdits thème 18    Manipulation


**Disclaimer: **** Disney hem**

**Pairing :**** Blackbeard/Angelica**

**Genre: **** OS,Lemon, Incest **

_**Coucou ! Voici donc une nouvelle histoire assez euh spéciale mais en même temps la relation de Angie avec son père est tellement aveugle que j'ai pas pu résister, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Au passage spéciale dédicace à Holly Sparrow, elle comprendra mdrr…Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Amour filial**

Agenouillée devant le crucifix qu'elle portait toujours autour de son cou, excepté lorsqu'elle s'en servait pour prier, Angelica traça le signe de croix et joignit les mains avec ferveur.

« Notre Père qui êtes aux cieux, je vous en prie, protéger mon père. Etendez Votre Grâce et Votre Miséricorde sur lui et permettez que sa vie soit épargnée. Je vous en prie Seigneur, accueillez le dans votre Royaume et donnez-lui une seconde chance. Pitié Seigneur, ne me le reprenez pas alors que je viens juste de le retrouver. » Murmura Angelica, des sanglots dans la voix.

La jeune femme leva un regard embué vers la croix et se signa à nouveau avant de s'emparer du collier pour le remettre autour de son cou.

Ses doigts caressèrent la croix ouvragée et elle se glissa entre ses draps toute habillée ainsi qu'elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis son arrivée sur le Queen Anne'S Revenge quelques semaines plus tôt. Pourtant, Angelica ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond, la jeune femme songea à son père. Edward Teach, dit Blackbeard. La terreur des océans… L'homme dont tous redoutaient la cruauté mais qui était son père. Pour elle, qui avait toujours rêvé de le connaitre, peu importaient les horreurs commises, peu importaient les péchés. Blackbeard était son père et elle l'aimait.

Un coup sec fut frappé à sa porte et Angelica se redressa à la hâte.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Votre père vous demande. » Répondit une voix.

Angelica se leva et se précipita vers la porte. Les audiences que lui accordait son père étaient trop rares pour qu'elle ne réponde pas à son appel.

()()

Angelica pénétra dans la pièce où se tenait son père la plupart du temps et ce dernier lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Angelica, ma fille chérie, comment se passe notre voyage ?

- Très bien Père, si le vent continue à nous être favorable, nous serons à Londres à la fin de la semaine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour les vents, » susurra Teach en effleurant le sabre qui ceignait sa taille.

Angelica attendit, puis voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas à parler, reprit.

« Une fois sur place, je ferais courir le bruit que Jack cherche à recruter des matelots pour une expédition. S'il est dans le coin, cela devrait le faire se manifester.

- Et tomber dans nos filets, sourit Blackbeard.

- Je l'espère, confirma Angelica.

- Pourtant… Quelque chose m'ennuie Angelica… » Soupira Blackbeard.

La jeune femme se pencha vers lui, inquiète.

« L'homme à la jambe de bois ?

- Non… Pas seulement, vois-tu Angelica, je suis inquiet….

- A propos de quoi Père ? »

Blackbeard posa son regard froid sur Angelica.

« Sparrow… Tu m'as toi-même avoué que vous aviez entretenu une sorte de relation.

- Oui, c'est exact, souffla Angelica en rougissant un peu. Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne. »

Blackbeard écarta les bras en guise d'ignorance.

« Mais qu'est ce qui me le prouve ? Qui me dit que le moment venu tu ne vas pas, je ne sais pas, te retourner contre moi en faveur de ton ancien amant ? »

Le cœur d'Angelica accéléra à cette pensée et elle secoua la tête.

« Jack Sparrow m'a abandonnée, comment pouvez-vous croire que je pourrais vous trahir pour lui ?

- Tu pourrais penser que je t'ai moi aussi abandonnée, après tout peut être doutes tu que je t'ai cherchée » répondit Blackbeard.

Le pirate vit avec amusement le visage d'Angelica prendre une expression indignée.

« Je ne doute pas de vous Père, tout ce que je veux c'est vous sauver. »

Blackbeard prit l'air ennuyé.

« C'est ce que tu prétends, mais rien ne me le prouve, j'avoue être perplexe Angelica… »

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement et elle le fixa, l'air éperdu.

« Père je vous aime…

- Mais tu aimais ce Sparrow. »

Angelica recula comme s'il l'avait giflée.

« Je vous en prie Père, croyez moi, je ne vous trahirai pas, laissez moi une chance de vous le prouver….

- Mais comment puis-je en être sûr? » S'amusa Teach en haussant le sourcil.

Angelica secoua ses boucles brunes et avança sa main vers lui.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous, je le jure. »

Blackbeard caressa légèrement la main fraiche de la jeune femme et songea avec délices qu'il l'avait emmenée là où il le souhaitait.

« Hélas, comment pourrais je en être sûr ? » soupira t'il avec exagération.

Angelica se pencha sur lui et posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Père, s'il y avait la moindre chose que je puisse faire pour vous le prouver… »

Nous y voilà ! Exulta intérieurement Blackbeard.

« Et bien…

- Oui, dites Père ! » S'empressa de relever Angelica.

Blackbeard rit intérieurement et prit l'air gêné.

« Il y a une chose qui me prouverait que tu…

- Laquelle ?

- Tu vois Angelica, commença Blackbeard en serrant un peu plus la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Cela fait maintenant des semaines que nous sommes en mer, et je crois que je commence à trouver le temps long.

- Je ne comprends pas, » bredouilla Angelica.

Blackbeard se leva et soupira.

« Les nuits sont longues et mon corps se fait douloureux…. J'aimerais, je prie, pour un soulagement. »

Angelica le regarda sans comprendre.

« Mais que puis je faire ?

- Angelica, ma fille, tu sais ce dont les hommes ont besoin non ? »

Cette fois la jeune femme se leva avec vivacité et porta la main sur la croix qu'elle portait.

« Père ! C'est, c'est péché ! Le plus grave de tous ! »

Blackbeard secoua la tête d'un air las.

« Bien sûr, oublie ça, j'ai cru, lorsque tu as dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi, j'ai cru que tu disais la vérité… »

Angelica rougit et se mordit la lèvre tandis que Teach lui tournait le dos.

« Père, je ne peux pas faire ça, vous… c'est…

- Je n'attendais qu'un peu d'aide de ta part Angelica, un soulagement… Le fait de sentir une femme à mes côtés. » Répondit Teach en dissimulant son sourire.

Angelica se troubla.

« Père, nous serons à Londres dans une semaine, ce….

- N'en parlons plus, la coupa Blackbeard. Je n'attendais de toi qu'un peu de cet amour filial que tu prétends ressentir. »

Angelica ferma les yeux, prise d'un brusque vertige.

« Que voulez-vous ?

- Rien de plus qu'une femme à mes côtés qui m'offre sa tendresse. » Répondit Teach.

Angelica se signa à la hâte.

« Je croyais que tu m'aimais. » souffla Teach.

Angelica détourna le visage, les larmes aux yeux.

« Père c'est péché….

- Qui peut être assez cruel pour reprocher à une enfant de soulager son père de ses souffrances ? »

Angelica déglutit tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

« Mais laissons cela. Je sais désormais à quoi m'en tenir à ton sujet. Ferme la porte en sortant. »

La jeune femme s'inquiéta.

« Non, ne me repoussez pas, Père, je vous en prie !

- C'est toi qui me repousse Angelica… Qui me brise le cœur. »

La jeune femme traversa la pièce et le saisit par la manche.

« Je vous aime… » Répéta-t-elle.

Teach retint un nouveau sourire.

« Mais moins que Sparrow de toute évidence, je doute de pouvoir te faire confiance à l'avenir Angelica. »

Cette fois le cœur de la jeune femme flancha et elle le fixa avec désespoir.

« Demandez-moi autre chose…

- A quoi bon ? C'est la seule chose que toi seule peut m'offrir et tu t'y refuses pour je ne sais quel prétexte. Laisse-moi. »

Angelica se décomposa et fixa le lit. Elle avança sa main tremblante vers la bouteille de rhum et en but une large rasade.

« Père….

- Tu as échoué Angelica, je doute de te pouvoir te faire confiance à présent. Pourtant je ne te demandais qu'un peu de tendresse. »

La jeune femme reposa la bouteille et fixa le dos de son père. Le ton de Blackbeard était tranchant, il était malheureux….

« D'accord, lâcha-t-elle. Mais…. Juste….. des caresses. »

Blackbeard s'autorisa un sourire satisfait et se retourna vers elle.

« Tu ferais ça pour moi ? »

Angelica reprit une nouvelle rasade et fixa le visage de ce père qu'elle avait tant espéré.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous Père. »

Teach sourit et se débarrassa de son pantalon avant de se glisser sous les draps tandis qu'elle détournait le visage.

« Approche Angelica. Je veux juste sentir ta chaleur. »

Angelica s'octroya une nouvelle rasade et se glissa dans le lit. La main de Blackbeard emprisonna son épaule et il soupira.

« Comme ça… » Souffla t'il.

Angelica se crispa alors qu'il guidait sa main jusqu'à son sexe. Blackbeard siffla entre ses dents alors qu'il imprimait à sa main un mouvement de va et vient.

« Oui Angelica, mon enfant… » Gémit il en poussant sa tête vers le bas du lit.

La jeune femme se raidit.

« Père….

- Montre-moi à quel point tu m'aimes, » l'encouragea t'il.

Angelica, les larmes aux yeux, murmura.

« Père je vous aime…

- Prouve-le. » Lui enjoignit Blackbeard.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Angelica referma sa bouche autour du sexe de Teach et ce dernier se poussa rapidement en elle.

« Oui » Rugit il alors qu'il allait et venait dans sa bouche.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme sentit une saveur amère perler sur sa langue et il s'enfonça plus profond en elle.

« Mon enfant » lâcha t'il alors qu'il jouissait.

A demi étouffée, Angelica sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues et Blackbeard la relâcha tandis qu'elle avalait la salve amère qu'il venait de décharger dans sa bouche.

« Maintenant je te crois, sourit-il. Retourne te coucher. »

Hébétée, Angelica le fixa et Teach ferma les yeux.

« Tu es une fille dévouée Angelica » lui adressa-t-il, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Perdue, Angelica sortit de la chambre en titubant. Son père la croyait enfin… Mais jamais elle n'oublierait le prix qu'elle avait payé pour lui prouver son amour filial.


End file.
